sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic FleetOps
.]] The New Republic Navy, also known as FleetOps, is the largest and most important division of the New Republic Military. History At the creation of the New Republic, the former rebellion's military fleet consisted primarily of donated starships converted to military duty, volunteer resistance force fleets and a small number of vessels purchased with limited Rebel Alliance funds, headed by Admiral Ackbar, who also held a seat on the Provisional Council. During this period, Ackbar coordinated the Fleet towards the Council’s primary goal: the capture of Coruscant. After the liberation of Coruscant, the New Republic reorganized under the Common Charter, which also organized the military might of the New Republic into the New Republic Military. With the Empire locked in a power struggle, the New Republic began adding member worlds at a rapid rate. The addition of Sluis Van and the spaceyards under their control, and the joining of Corellia, were major movements that brought strength and power to the fleet. As more worlds were liberated from the splintered Empire, the fleets were re-organized for adaptability and strength. Things changed with the emergence of Imperial warlord Bacharan Valak's Death Star III in 9 ABY. The fleet was mobilized as the Republic entered a state of emergency, but took a major loss when Dac was hit by the Empire, its shipyards destroyed by the Death Star's superlaser. The Empire proceeded to take Sluis Van, destroying the entire planet and capturing its shipyards, leaving the Fleet with nothing but its shipyards over Corellia. Soon, the Empire arrived at Coruscant, and tore it from the Republic's grasp. The Fleet and the rest of the Republic fled to Chandrila, and was later crippled when Corellia seceded from the Republic, and took the Corellian Engineering Corporation with them. In a desperate move, a full-out attack was sent to take out the Death Star III at Sluis Van. Unable to match the firepower of the Imperial Fleet, the Republic resorted to unconventional and risky tactics: gathering a massive portion of their fleet, they primed these now-empty warships with explosives, overloaded their reactors, and sent them crashing into the Death Star, whose shields had been sabotaged from within by infiltrators. The cumulative impacts and detonations finally overwhelmed the station, setting off a chain reaction within the Death Star and destroying it. Unfortunately for the Republic, Valak was not onboard. .]] Now, the New Republic was virtually depleted of warships, unable to replace the ones sacrificed at Sluis Van. It seemed the Republic was on its last breath. But then, the Empire erupted in civil war. Forging a treaty with the Griffons Alliance, the Republic reclaimed Dac and numerous more systems. As the Empire reeled from the aftermath of their second civil war, the Republic entered a period of reconstruction. New shipyards were hastily constructed and finalized, and new warships and equipment rolled off assembly lines. When yet another War of the Throne began in 12 ABY, the Republic took advantage. The Empire was neutralized, Coruscant reclaimed, and the Republic began to rebuild. Shipyards over Dac and Corellia were rebuilt, and the Fleet began to grow into its former splendor. Unbeknownst to the Republic, the Empire was being reformed under the leadership of the secret Emperor, Aleister Vadim. The Imperial Blitzkrieg of 14 ABY caught the Republic off guard with a renewed offensive and fresh strategies. Pushed back and losing territory, morale was under pressure, and military leaders were even mocked by other branches and citizens themselves. After major losses like Corellia, Chandrila, Sullust and the Desolation of Cochran, many seemed to lose their hope that the Navy was still an effective organization, when the Griffons Alliance was annihilated along with the destruction of Cochran. Recent Events Operation Shado Kolpo, activated in 15 ABY with Coruscant surrounded by the Empire, became a motivational moment for the fleet. Though the operation ended in a stalemate with heavy losses suffered on both sides, the citizens of the New Republic began to see that the Navy was still in for the long haul against a strong enemy. The Navy became a key factor in the survival of the New Republic during the Retribution of Coruscant. Though a retreat was ordered, the Navy managed to fight strong, holding off the Imperial Military long enough for millions of refugees to escape the planet. After retreating to safe haven of Dac, the Navy became a major asset of the Refugee Relocation Operation to Ord Mantell. Nevertheless, through the Blitzkrieg and the fall of Coruscant, the Fleet was severely weakened. It became clear to the New Republic's military leaders that the existing deployment simply wasn't working. So, in late 15 ABY, Supreme Commander Madine and Admiral Ackbar, Director of Fleet Operations, began meeting with their top level advisers to plot out redeployment protocols. They eventually came up with the System Defense Initiative, which would redeploy the severely weakened fleets into a formation that would offer tighter defenses for each planet in New Republic territory. The SDI was ended after the situation was stabilized and the Navy started to return to its previous deployment structure with the influx of new ships and recruits. The Navy's new reorganization was put to the test during the Fifth Battle of Corellia, where the Navy spearheaded the Republic's successful efforts to retake the planet. Structure The New Republic Navy is the largest and most crucial branch of the military. Without it, the Army wouldn't be able to launch invasions, and the Starfighter Corps would have no place to refuel and dock their ships. The New Republic Navy is commanded by the Director of Fleet Operations. While the force is broken down primarily into six fleets alongside a variety of smaller units, the fleets exist primarily on paper alone. Any patrol and fighting is assigned to groups and squadrons that are mission-oriented and formed and reformed as needed. The headquarters for each fleet will be based in the Republic's major postings, such as Mon Calamari and Ord Mantell, but a fleet's assets are deployed far and wide.The Commanding Flag Officers answer directly to the Director of Fleet Operations, and coordinate the efforts of his fleet through the Captains of each Naval vessel under his command. The New Republic Navy is a massive organization, relying on meticulous order and structure within each battle group in order to run at tip-top efficiency. The Navy works in close proximity with both Ground Operations and the Starfighter Corps as well. The Navy relies on StarOps to defend her from enemy fighters, but without the Navy, space superiority in battle could never be achieved. Similarly, while GroundOps is essential for securing the liberation of an Imperial planet, without the Navy, the troops would have no way of getting there alive and intact. Deployment Following the retaking of Corellia, a large redoployment of Fleet assets took place with the Sixth fleet being rebased to Corellia and the Fourth assigned to Chandrilla. The Fifth Fleet took over territorial duties for the Ord Mantell sector from the Second Fleet, allowing the latter to have some of its assets geared as a rapid reaction force * First Fleet: Based out of Calamari. * Second Fleet: Partly based out of Ord Mantell. * Third Fleet: Based out of Kashyyyk * Fourth Fleet: Based out of Chandrila. * Fifth Fleet: Based out of Ord Mantell. * Sixth Fleet: Based out of Corellia. For more information on the way fleets and units are organized, as well as some general starship use information, see the NR Fleet Units Guide. Postings Command Staff * Commanding Officer (CO) * Executive Officer (XO) Positions and Postings * Navigation Officer (NavO) * Communications Officer (ComO) * Gunnery Officer (GunOff) * Shield Operations Officer (ShieldOff) * Security Officer (SecOff) * Medical Personnel (MedPers) * Technical Crew (TechCrew) * Intelligence Liaison Officer (ILO) Additional Resources: Positions & Postings Guide Ranks Commissioned Ranks * Admiral: Grade 13 * Vice Admiral: Grade 12 * Rear Admiral: Grade 11 * Commodore: Grade 10 * Captain: Grade 9 * Commander: Grade 8 * Lt. Commander: Grade 7 * Lieutenant: Grade 6 * Lieutenant (JG): Grade 5 * Ensign: Grade 4 * Deck Officer: Grade 3 * 2nd Deck Officer: Grade 2 * Midshipman: Grade 1 Enlisted Ranks * Master Chief Petty Officer: Grade E-9 * Senior Chief Petty Officer: Grade E-8 * Chief Petty Officer: Grade E-7 * Petty Officer First Class: Grade E-6 * Petty Officer Second Class: Grade E-5 * Petty Officer: Grade E-4 * Crewman: Grade E-3 * Crewman Apprentice: Grade E-2 * Crewman Recruit: Grade E-1 Uniforms * See New Republic Duty Uniforms for the standard FleetOps Duty Uniform. * See New Republic Dress Uniforms for the FleetOps Dress Uniform. Ships of the Fleet Capital Scale * Mon Calamari Star Cruiser (all variations) * Republic-class Star Destroyer * New Republic Strike Cruiser * Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser * Corellian Gunship * New Republic Assault Frigate * Nebulon-B Frigate * CR90 Corvette * Marauder-class Corvette * Carrack-class Light Cruiser * Republic Carrier Cruiser Starfighters * A-wing * B-wing * X-wing * Y-wing Recruiting Upon enlisting in the New Republic Military, you are initiated into Basic Training for physical and mental training. Naval elects then go into the Naval Academy, either for enlisted training for a two-year tour of duty; or a longer, extended Officer's training for career candidates. In the Naval Academy, your instructors will develop you as a team leader and worker, and will guide you along your training into one of the many specific roles required by the Navy. Immediately upon graduation from Basic/Specialized Training, you will be shipped off to your vessel and begin your career. OOC Information While there are indeed six fleets, in the New Republic Navy, only one Fleet is open to players on the MUSH. This is Second Fleet, the primary strike element of the New Republic. You can, of course, choose which post you'd like to fill, whether that be a helmsman, technician, security chief or something else. All Naval Player Characters (PCs) are stationed on the [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]], which also houses all StarOps and Marine players. Promotions and awards are ICly competitive, meaning you'll have to work for them in the IC sense in order to attain them. That said, we'd love to have you in an exciting role with FleetOps, the rp possibilities are nearly endless! It is highly recommended that you speak with the Branch Head, or Military OrgHead, before finishing chargen, as positions in FleetOps can have a variety of skill demands. * Admiral Sien Sovv is the Director of Fleet Operations (unplayed character) :For org contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. Category:Military Units Category:New Republic Organizations